Open Skies
by Krissy.Rox
Summary: Max and the Flock find another avain hybrid and save her. The Flock will face difficult challenges throughout their journey and may be able to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Laura and I'm only a normal kid but I think that is all about to change. I have light wavy brown hair. And also a small scar shaped like a star on my wrist, I'm pretty tall for my age, my evil parents train me every day. Anyway this is my story called Open Skies.**

**Laura's POV:**

_The wind is in my eyes I'm really high in the sky, NO!!!! I'm falling, falling to the ground_. Waking up with sweat all around me I start crying. _I wish I can fly_ I thought.  
"You can" a voice said. I turned and squinted in the dark to see six tall figures and a small one with four legs.

"How?" I said thinking myself stupid for my voice being so small.  
"Uhh, I think I'll call you Stupid" said another voice.  
"My name is not stupid, my name is Laura" I shouted/whispered.

**Max's POV:**

The Voice had told us to look for a girl around my age living in an attic. I followed my senses and I found an old house. Iggy picked at the attic window; somehow it had to be opened by the outside, how stupid is that. Anyway the girl woke up just as we all crept in.  
_The girl wishes she can fly_ Angel said in my head.  
Just at that second I had said "You can".  
"How" Said the girl.  
"Uhh, I think I'll call you Stupid" Nudge suddenly said.  
I shot her my death glare; you know how good I'm at them.

**Laura's POV:**

"Quickly, were here to sneak you out of here" said the 1st voice.  
Just then I suddenly felt like I had six limbs, I stretched them out to see wings. They were amazing, the 1st layer of feathers were a black with silver tips, my secondary feathers were a deep chocolate with white tips, underneath all of that the rest of my feathers were white with purple tips. I looked at all the faces of the people. Three were girls and the other three were boys. The last figure was a small dog. They all had their mouths open in....awe?  
I nodded my head and went to my back pack. I packed a few clothes and then I was ready. Just then it hit me "I don't even know how to fly yet"


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV:**

We all had our backs to Laura when she said "I don't know how to fly?"  
I turned only to show little surprise and I said "We all don't"  
She just shrugged and followed.

**Laura's POV:**

Hmmm, I just followed them to the window. The 2nd boy with strawberry hair tilted his head as if he heard something. He whispered "Someone's coming!".  
They all looked at me and turned back again and quickly went out the window. I jumped out and landed silently on the roof. The girl who I thought the leader was motioned me to go over to her. She whispered to me "Stretch out your wings" I did .  
"Now, flap them hard and aim upwards" I did. I was suddenly off the ground I felt so alive to be in the air. I kept flapping to hover. They all jumped up as well, I didn't know they all had wings as well and so did the dog. I gasped.  
They flew ahead and I followed not even thinking once about going back. My wings moved really swift and the Emo kid was staring at me with cow eyes. The Leader slowed down to me and said "I'm Max, that boy over there is Fang" she pointed to Emo kid.  
"And over there is Nudge" said Max pointing to the curly haired girl.  
"Also there is Gasman, Angel, Iggy and Total. She pointed to the boy who was grinning, the girl with blond curls, the boy with strawberry hair and the dog.  
"Me, Fang and Ig are 14. Nudge is 11. Gasman is 8 and Angel is 6, Total is uhhh..Total"  
After she talked about Total I heard an explosion and I turned around to see my house exploding. So that's why Gasman was grinning.  
"Uhhh yeh, Gazzy and Iggy didn't want them to cause us any trouble" Max said.  
After that she flew ahead and I flew between Iggy and Fang. They were eyeing me, except Iggy who wasn't exactly looking at me, He may be blind, and anyway I couldn't help but look at them.  
We flew over a forest and found a clearing so we could land...Ummm I can't land. So I just decided to try it myself. Everyone landed first just in case but when I landed they all looked at me like I was an angel.

We walked a bit into a more covered place of trees and they all flew up to one each. They all got a tree. I finally picked one, opened up my wings and flew up. I got comfortable and closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was Fang flying over to my tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang's POV:**

Just as Laura fell asleep I flew to her tree. She was beautiful but what about Max? I'm gonna have to tell her.  
_I knew it, I'm telling Max_ Angel yelled in my mind.  
_Get out Angel_ I screamed back at her.

**Angel's POV:**

I knew it, I knew it.  
Now where was Max?

**Max's POV:**

_Max?_ Angel said in my mind.  
_Yes, Sweetie_ I answered.  
_Fang likes that Laura girl, and he's looking at you right now to see if I told you yet_ she said  
My eyes went wide and I thought _Are you sure Ange_.  
She nodded.  
Fang was already leaning against and he had his eyes closed, that liar.  
I got up and dusted off my jeans and flew to his tree.  
I walked up to him and kissed him fully on the lips. He jerked upwards and suddenly kissed back with more force. I pulled away and said "I love you Fang" he looked surprised and he said "I love you". He leaned in again and so did I and we kissed. It felt wonderful being with him, he was like my second skin. We kissed for an hour and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Laura's POV:**

In the morning I woke up to see Max in Fangs arms. Awwww how sweet of them.  
_They both love each other_ said a voice in my head.  
_Who is that?_ I asked back.  
_It's Angel, I can read minds and pass thoughts back at them_ Angel thought to me.  
_Ohhh, Ok Angel, uhh, go back to sleep please_ I thought back  
_Ok_ Angel thought.

**Iggy's POV:**

I woke up in mid morning, and as always expecting to see black but no. I saw a really fuzzy light and then it started coming clearer. I looked around and saw the new girl Laura.  
OMG, opps I becoming like Nudge but, OMG, Laura was soooooo HOT! She had light brown hair, the most perfect body and face, she had a scar on her wrist as well. I wonder how she got that.  
After I looked breathlessly at everyone, seeing Max, Fang, Nudge, Angel, Gasman and Total for the first time ever I shouted  
"I CAN SEE!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Laura's POV:**

Woah, I woke up to someone screaming "I CAN SEE" I opened my eyes to see who it was and they landed on Iggy, he was dancing on his tree singing?  
"I CAN SEE, I CAN SEE, HAHAHAHAHA" Iggy sang.  
Ok that is a bit weird.  
This may seem a bit lame but I flew to his tree and said "Congrats" and leaned in and kissed his cheek. He stopped where he was like he had been frozen but then he stretched his wings and shot into the sky doing back flips. While he was in the air he sang something different "I CAN SEE, AND LAURA KISSED ME".  
I giggled loudly and he flew back down again.  
_Morning Laura. Can Iggy really see?_ Angel thought to me.  
_Uh huh, yep, and I think he likes me now_ I thought back.  
_He does!_ Angel giggled in my head.  
I flew to where Max and Fang were, with a huge smile on my face. I shook them awake saying "Guys, Iggy can see" they snapped awake and Max grinned she flew up to Iggy's tree and hugged him. Next Fang woke up and flew to where Max and Ig were.  
I flew to Nudge's, Angel's, Gasman's and Total's trees and shook them awake smiling at them saying "Iggy can see" They all woke up but Nudge was really slow.  
After they went to Iggy to celebrate his sight he spotted me and flew over to where I woke up Total. He walked up to me and leaned in, his lips connected to mine and he kissed me. We kissed for 10 seconds and pulled away.  
I looked at the expressions on everyone's faces, Max had a huge smile, Fang was grinning at Iggy, Nudge looked shocked, Angel was applauding and smiling widely, Gasman had his mouth open I thought it was going to hit the floor and Total looked like a hmmm. Hard to explain his face. But Iggy was smiling at me

**Iggy's POV:**

Woah I cannot believe I just did that but I did, Laura smiled back at me knowing that I liked her, wait no, I loved her. She was just perfect.

**Max's POV:**

"Laura" I called to her.  
She looked at me and came over.  
"Yes, Max" She said.  
"Would you like to meet my mom" Ok, I did not just say that.  
"Ok" She said instantly.  
"I never really think my other parents were real, the only thing I found out was someone called Jeb was my father" said Laura.  
Uh Oh, did she really say that.  
"Ok we'll see what we'll find out" I said.  
I motioned the others "Up and away".  
They nodded and we all flew up.

**Laura's POV:**

They all flew up and I followed. I flew next to Iggy flapping in sync otherwise we would be in a tangle. He reached out with his hand and I grabbed it. We held hand all the way to Max's mom's place, which took ages. We landed in the backyard and her mom came running out.  
"Mom, I would like you to meet a new member of the Flock" Max said.  
"This is Laura, she's my sister" Max added.  
My mouth dropped open, sister?  
_Uh huh, you and Max both share the same father_ Angel thought  
Ok, I'm Max's sister, I've always wanted a sister!!!  
**  
's POV:**

My jaw opened is that the girl Jeb was talking about?  
I smiled warmly and hugged Laura and said "Welcome to the family Laura, I've been wanting to meet you for awhile actually" I said. And I have wanted to meet her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Laura's POV:**

Hmm, I can't believe this, Max and I were sisters. We walked into 's home just as a 13 year old girl walked out of the room. She noticed all of us and came running to Max screaming "Max, Max you came back, uhh and who is that?".  
"This is my sister Laura, Laura meet Ella" Max said.  
"Hi" I said, hmm a bit Stupid maybe I should of kept that name.  
Ella came up to me with huge eyes and hugged me "Yay, I have two sisters now" she said. I hugged her back.  
"You have wings too" said.  
Instead of talking I snapped my wings out. Ha it really scared them. So funny. Now Iggy had the time to inspect my wings. I heard him murmur "Beautiful wings" I smiled.  
"Mom, can we stay with you for awhile" Max said.  
smiled hugely and said "You can stay as long as you like, all of you". I felt myself smile as well.

**Later When It's Night-Time**

**Laura's POV:**

's house was humongous it had 10 rooms. So each of us had one. Somehow mine was right next to Iggy's. We had a big Italian dinner made from scratch not even from a mix packet. After that Mom (Which is what I started calling ) made the yummiest things in the world, chocolate chip cookies, they were delicious.  
After we were stuffed we watched a bit of T.V and went to bed. I heard a light tap on the door and I said "Come In". It was Iggy.  
"Hey, what are you doing" I said.  
"I couldn't sleep" Iggy answered.  
"Why?"  
"Well, I didn't really give you a proper goodnight"  
"What is the proper goodnight?"  
"This" he said as he leaned in, I did as well. We kissed for what felt like ages and somehow we were on the bed. Surprise, I can't even remember. I fell asleep but I saw Iggy slide out of the door back to his room. Just in case someone walks in on us in the morning.

***In The Morning***

**Laura's POV:**

Yawn, it's still really early but anyway I head downstairs. I went into the kitchen to see Max and Fang sort of making out on the bench. I coughed to show that I was there. Fang instantly disappeared and so did Max. I looked around and heard someone shuffling near me. Suddenly Max and Fang were sitting on the couch. Max's face was really red.

Fang called out "You saw nothing, ok?"

I nodded. I heard someone walking down the steps and I went there to see who it was. Iggy, I walked up to him and lightly kissed him on the lips saying "Mornin sleepy head".  
His eyes brightened up and he gave me a smile. We went to sit on the other couch and I laid my head on Iggy's shoulder.  
It was raining outside and I wished for it to stop. It did. Oh My God!!!. Iggy saw the rain had stopped. And he asked me "Was that you?".  
I nodded. Cool I have a power. I wanted it to snow, snowflakes started falling, I wanted the snowflakes to stop. They instantly went away. I made flowers zoom in here by just thinking it.  
Max and Fang turned to look at me "You have a power"  
I nodded and said "Uh huh, I think I can control the weather and nature". Everyone went wide eyed. I wanted to have a sunny day but with a nice cool breeze. The clouds went away and the sun came out, so did a nice breeze.  
Mom came down the stairs and looked out the window. "Funny, just a second ago it was raining, than it was snowing but now its sunny" she said.  
I absently raised my hand and said "It was me, I have a new power". She went wide eyed and came over to me and said "That is going to help, because I have good news".  
Angel, Nudge and Gasman trodded down the steps and Total trotted down. "Whats the good news Mom" Max said.  
"Well, I have enrolled all of you into a school"  
Hmm, maybe I could be normal.  
"I'm in Mom" I said out of the blue. She nodded.  
"Anyone else" Mom said.  
I heard everyone say "Me" and I smiled.  
Yay, were going to school.  
"Now what are everyone's names are going to be" Mom said.  
"My name can be Lyra, hmm, Lyra Stash" I said.  
"I'll be Ashly, and the same last name as Laura" Max said.  
"I'll be Nick, Nick Gator" Fang said.  
"Ohh, can I be Cinnamon, Cinnamon Apricot" Nudge said.  
It turns out that, Iggy's name was Josh Gator, Angel's name was Alica Cantena and Gasman's name was Alexzander Zeactical.


	6. Chapter 6

**Laura's POV:**

I woke up in the morning remembering it was school today. RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!  
Agh, my alarm I hate those things.  
I went to my closet to find some clothes to wear to school today.  
Agh, No, Angel and Nudge are so gonna pay for it. They switched my t-shirt and jeans to a red blouse and a black and purple skirt. They were so so so so sooo gonna pay for that.  
I dug in my closet and found a blue sweat shirt and black skinny jeans. That's much better.  
I went downstairs to find Mom cooking breakfast. It was really hot today and I wanted it to snow. It started snowing, ha how is that for your average mutant bird kid who is American and can fly more than 2,000 feet in the sky and, just forget it...  
I made some flowers zoom in through the open window and Mom saw them and got a vase for them.  
I don't understand how she has two mutant bird kid freaks as daughters and 7 of 'em living in her house, 8 including Total.  
Mom finished making breakfast, PANCAKES!!!!  
Just as she set everything down on the table everyone else came down, Total came down the stairs and huffed "How come they go to school and I'm have to stay here, all ALO-" he started to finish. "Alright, alright, Total, Angel could you please tell the teachers that he's allowed to stay at school, for today" I cut in.  
Total grinned, or what looked like a grin.  
After breakfast Nudge and Ella were going on about how I should do my hair and if I should put make up on. I let them to my hair and they put layers in it, made it curly, put blond streaks in it, gave me a side fringe AND they put a pink streak in it on the side.  
Geez that's a lot for half an hour.  
Everyone was ready and I grabbed my backpack. We packed clothes that had holes in them so we could fly home but for now we had to be stuck in the car on the way.  
WAITING, WAITING AND WAITING!!!!  
It seemed like forever before we all jumped out of the car.  
Mom wished us luck and drove off.  
It was still snowing but I made it slow down a bit.  
Ella took us through a series of halls and we all tried to memorize them just in case something happened. I found Iggys hand and he leaned down a kissed me on the cheek.  
All the boys were looking at me and Max.  
_Uhhh Angel, could you tell me what those boys are thinking_ I thought to Angel.  
_They, well, hmmm, they want to have fun with either you or Max. What kind of fun is it?_ Angel thought back, looking at me of pleading eyes.  
_Uhhh, fun you don't wanna know about until your as old as me, ok?_ I thought and shuddered.  
Angel caught my eyes and nodded.  
Ella finally came to a stop in front of the door.

**Angel's POV:**

Ok time to let Total allowed to be at school for today.  
_Excuse me miss, but could you please let my dog stay at school today_ I thought to her, crontrolling her mind. She went all hazy and said "The dog can stay at school just for today".  
I giggled and thought _Thank You, you can go back to yourself, but remember the dog stays here today at school_.

**Laura's POV:**

"Hi my name is , I'm the headmaster of this school and we hope to give you the best education you can get, you must be Lyra?" said.  
"Uhh, Yer that's me, Miss" I said, unsure. Iggy squeezed my hand reassuringly.  
"Well, here are all of your tables for this week, first period will start in 15 minutes" said.  
She handed all of us our tables and I saw that I shared English with Iggy, Max and Fang. Lucky me.  
We talked nervously about how the day is going to go.  
"Guys if something goes wrong, go to the back of the school and do an up and away, rip your wings through your shirts and fly 4 miles South-East until you reach a cave" Max said.  
We nodded, showing that we knew what to do.  
DING DONG.  
I guess that was the bell for school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Laura's POV:**

On the way to our English class Iggy took my hand and squeezed it.  
He knew I was worried.  
After Max looking at the map for like ages we finally found out classroom.  
"Ahhh, the Stashes and Gators, welcome to our school, you can sit in those seats in the back" said, pointing to a row of desks.  
I sat at the right end of the row. Next to the wall and in a corner, I was starting to get claustrophobic.  
English was really, really boring. Did I mention that it's really boring?  
was soooooo, sooooooo annoying, asking people questions like 24/7, well we really had an hour of it but still, you know what I mean.  
The girls kept turning around to look at Iggy or Fang, or the boys looked at me or Max.  
"Lyra, what century did the Berlin wall fall down" said, oops that took me off guard.  
"The 20th century, sir" said this cute boy, No!!! I can't let Iggy down.  
"Correct. Thank You, Thomas, but I asked Lyra" said.  
GOO THOMAS, He's a life saver.  
Than Mr. Monarch went going on with his babbling.  
DING DONG  
Yes, lunch time, and time to get outta here.  
We got out of class and the corridors were full of people.  
We went into the cafeteria and met up with the little ones.  
They said they liked it here and they wanted to stay for a bit.  
We grabbed our food which was like everybody else's, but they didn't even KNOW how much we eat!!!  
So we had to pack some of our own food.  
After we ate we went outside, I sneaked into the forest and took off my sweater now I was only wearing my singlet, I let out my wings after them being so tight in class.  
I heard some crunching behind me and I snapped my wings back in, slapping them against my back. Ouch!!!  
Iggy emerged from the bushes and saw me with only my singlet on, bad time.  
"Uhh, maybe I should go" Iggy said.  
"No!! I mean no, stay here with me, you need to stretch your wings out as well" I said.  
Iggy looked at me, than took his shirt off. He pulled out his wings and gave a sigh of relief.  
It was still snowing and some flakes got on me.  
I started chattering, Iggy saw me a came over, he pulled me into a hug and gave me a quick peck on the lips.  
After that we got our shirts back on and walked out of the forest.  
La-I mean Lyra, Josh, where were you" Max ran up to us, with Fang behind her.  
"We were just stretching our other limbs" I said. (Uhh, Cough Cough, Wings!!!)  
She nodded, knowing what I meant and she and Fang walked into the forest.  
Iggy and I found a seat nearby. We sat down and waited for Max and Fang.  
Iggy put his arm around me while I put my head on his shoulder.  
My head just then felt like it had exploded and I shrieked out in pain.  
I blacked out. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Laura's POV:**

Ugghhh, my head hurts like hell.  
Wha-  
Where am I?  
This has got to be one of those reality T.V show because God help me if it's not.  
"HELLO!" Boomed a loud voice.  
"Where am I?" I shouted.  
"You on the island called Déjà Von Decent, a hidden place where no one can find you" called the voice. Or was it in my head?  
"What happened to the others?" I said.  
"Watch" the voice said.  
Just then a big screen came up and showed a movie clip.  
The clip was Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gasman fighting for their lives while I was being carried away in a black sack. They were fighting....Ninjas?  
The Ninja people knocked out the others and the clip ended.  
I have to find the Flock!  
I ran up from the room, did I mention that I was in a room, a freakin white one, so many memories.  
There was a door with a black handle, I grabbed hold of it and opened the door, and they thought I was an idiot.  
Uh Oh, I think I was wrong.  
While I spread my wings and took off, I was about 10 metres off the ground when I hit something hard. I started falling to the ground. Omg just like my dream.

**Iggy's POV:**

Uhhh, I'm sore all over.  
I snapped right awake and remembered, those Ninja things took Laura.  
I have to find her.  
I shook the others awake and saw the other school children looking at me. They were still there. None were hurt but I looked at myself to see a huge mark on my forearm. I wiped my shirt on it and saw that it was healed already to a scar but in the shape of two....Dragons.  
The dragons were wound around each other like they were stuck.  
I just then had a feeling to go East.  
The others woke up and saw my worry.

**Laura's POV:**

Uhh, I blacked out...Again.  
I did a body check and saw that I had two dragons on my arm. They were stuck together.  
I wonder how I got them, or even what they meant.  
No!! I was back in the freakin white room.  
And that's when I heard the familiar voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Laura's POV:**

Ok, so I can, manipulate the weather, control nature, create things from anything and shape-shift.  
Geez, I think I 'm hitting the jackpot as well as Angel.  
Angel???  
ANGEL!!!  
The Flock, I have to find them, I have enough powers to do anything I like.  
Jeb walked in again and spoke "You also have one more power"  
Hmmm, "What is it?"  
"You have 2 word magic" Jeb said.  
"What is that" I said.  
"One word magic is or two word magic is when you say, one or two words and the magic makes it happen" Jeb answered.  
"Try saying, your favourite food, and put a number before" He added.  
"Ok,ummm, 16 chocolate-chip-cookies" I wished for them and they just appeared on the ground in front of me. I fell on them straight away like a hyena.  
Uhh, those were actually quite nice.  
"I must go now Laura, you may leave by using your powers" He said as he went for the door.  
He opened it went through it then closed it.  
I waited 30 seconds and then said "Full Ghost"  
I was amazed to see my body become invisible, I walked around and I didn't hear my footsteps.  
I tried walking through the wall, and guess what, I went through.  
I walked through 24 walls and finally came outside. I remembered that there was a force field thing so I said "Ghost Force-Field" I saw a magical circle enclose around me.  
I decided it was safe and I kept walking.  
I walked until I was sure I was safe.  
I then said "Powers Down" I saw myself become visible again and felt the force field go away.  
I shape-shifted into the Blue Jay again and flapped my wings. When I was halfway somewhere going East I saw the rest of the Flock going the other, Iggy was in the front looking murderous.  
Nudge saw me as a Blue Jay and said "Ohh, a Blue Jay, it's so pretty, can I keep it Max".  
Max looked at me and shrugged, Nudge flew to me and cupped my in both hands.  
She put me on her shoulder and I started singing, in a bird voice.  
Nudge started humming to it.  
I whispered to her "Nudge, be quiet and don't tell the others that I'm the Blue Jay, by the way, It's Laura"  
Nudge jumped but calmed down, she called out to Max "Can I call it Jasmine"  
Max said "Ok"  
Nudge cupped me in her hands again and made me fly on my own, while she did that she whispered to me "Change into a Sparrow"  
I concentrated and I looked like a Sparrow a minute later.  
Max turned around and saw me as a Sparrow.

**Max's POV:**

Ok Nudge found a Blue Jay, she named it Jasmine.  
I turned around and saw the Blue Jay, now a Sparrow.  
"Nudge, what happened to the Blue Jay?" I asked.

**Nudge's POV:**

Once Max asked me that I looked at Laura, she nodded as if for me to tell her.  
"Max, it's uhh, it's Laura" I said.  
Max's eyes went wide in shock. Iggy heard and turned to face me and the Sparrow.  
"Let's land" I said.

**Laura's POV:**

Everyone angled down and we landed I landed as a Sparrow and hopped up to Nudge's shoulder.  
"Is it really?" Max asked.  
"Yep" Nudge said.  
"Prove it" Iggy said. Eager much.  
I concentrated and became human again.  
Everyone's eyes went wide in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Laura's POV:**

Ok, so I can, manipulate the weather, control nature, create things from anything and shape-shift.  
Geez, I think I 'm hitting the jackpot as well as Angel.  
Angel???  
ANGEL!!!  
The Flock, I have to find them, I have enough powers to do anything I like.  
Jeb walked in again and spoke "You also have one more power"  
Hmmm, "What is it?"  
"You have 2 word magic" Jeb said.  
"What is that" I said.  
"One word magic is or two word magic is when you say, one or two words and the magic makes it happen" Jeb answered.  
"Try saying, your favourite food, and put a number before" He added.  
"Ok,ummm, 16 chocolate-chip-cookies" I wished for them and they just appeared on the ground in front of me. I fell on them straight away like a hyena.  
Uhh, those were actually quite nice.  
"I must go now Laura, you may leave by using your powers" He said as he went for the door.  
He opened it went through it then closed it.  
I waited 30 seconds and then said "Full Ghost"  
I was amazed to see my body become invisible, I walked around and I didn't hear my footsteps.  
I tried walking through the wall, and guess what, I went through.  
I walked through 24 walls and finally came outside. I remembered that there was a force field thing so I said "Ghost Force-Field" I saw a magical circle enclose around me.  
I decided it was safe and I kept walking.  
I walked until I was sure I was safe.  
I then said "Powers Down" I saw myself become visible again and felt the force field go away.  
I shape-shifted into the Blue Jay again and flapped my wings. When I was halfway somewhere going East I saw the rest of the Flock going the other, Iggy was in the front looking murderous.  
Nudge saw me as a Blue Jay and said "Ohh, a Blue Jay, it's so pretty, can I keep it Max".  
Max looked at me and shrugged, Nudge flew to me and cupped my in both hands.  
She put me on her shoulder and I started singing, in a bird voice.  
Nudge started humming to it.  
I whispered to her "Nudge, be quiet and don't tell the others that I'm the Blue Jay, by the way, It's Laura"  
Nudge jumped but calmed down, she called out to Max "Can I call it Jasmine"  
Max said "Ok"  
Nudge cupped me in her hands again and made me fly on my own, while she did that she whispered to me "Change into a Sparrow"  
I concentrated and I looked like a Sparrow a minute later.  
Max turned around and saw me as a Sparrow.

**Max's POV:**

Ok Nudge found a Blue Jay, she named it Jasmine.  
I turned around and saw the Blue Jay, now a Sparrow.  
"Nudge, what happened to the Blue Jay?" I asked.

**Nudge's POV:**

Once Max asked me that I looked at Laura, she nodded as if for me to tell her.  
"Max, it's uhh, it's Laura" I said.  
Max's eyes went wide in shock. Iggy heard and turned to face me and the Sparrow.  
"Let's land" I said.

**Laura's POV:**

Everyone angled down and we landed I landed as a Sparrow and hopped up to Nudge's shoulder.  
"Is it really?" Max asked.  
"Yep" Nudge said.  
"Prove it" Iggy said. Eager much.  
I concentrated and became human again.  
Everyone's eyes went wide in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

**Laura's POV:**

"What happened Laura, we nearly got killed by those ninja things and all you do is pretend that you're a freakin bird. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Iggy shouted.  
"Calm down Iggy, what does it matter if I can be a bird for a while?" I said. Ugh this is just getting annoying.  
"EVERYTHING" Iggy shouted again. He lunged into the sky without warning and flew away.  
I looked at everyone's faces they looked shocked.  
"I'll be back soon" I said.  
I took off into the sky, changing into a hawk.  
I flew up to Iggy and he spotted me.  
He flew down into a cave and waited for me to land.  
I changed shape when I hit the ground.  
"I'm sorry Laura, for yelling at you. I just don't want to lose you" Iggy said.  
I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek.  
"You won't lose me. Ever" I whispered into his ear.  
Iggy nodded and motioned me to sit next to him.  
"What exactly happened?" He said.  
"I was taken by Jeb. He took me to an Island and said he only brought me there to learn all my powers. It seems like I had more then expected. I can now shape-shift, have 2 word magic and create stuff from anything. And I can already manipulate the weather and control nature" I said.  
"He let me go on my own to find you guys. And I also got this" I added showing Iggy the dragons that were on my arm.

**Iggy's POV:**

Laura showed me her dragon mark on her arm. Oh God, I had those marks to.  
"Uh Laura, look at this" I said. Showing her my dragons.  
Her eyes went wide and the 4 dragons all together began to glow.  
_Oh Gosh, their glowing_  
"What did you just say" I said, confused.  
"Nothing" Laura answered.  
"But I heard you say "Oh Gosh, their glowing" didn't you?" I asked.  
"I said that in my mind" Laura said.  
OMG, I can read minds (Agh, I'm still becoming like Nudge)  
I got up quickly and Laura followed, we flew back to the Flock.  
They had a fire going, I got into Max's mind and I heard her think  
_Finally, Iggy is back. Mmmm, Fang is so cute when he is worried. Forget I said that!_  
So Funny.  
I got into Angels mind and said  
_Hi Angel, guess what. I can read minds_  
Angel's eyes went wide.  
"Everyone, Iggy can read minds" Angel blurted. Oh, why is everyone becoming like Nudge.  
Everyone turned to look at me.  
_Can he really?_ They all thought. Even Laura.  
"Yep, I can guys" I said.  
"Max, you were just thinking that I was back and that Fang is cute when he's worried" I added.  
Max went sooo red.  
So did Fang.  
Hehehe.  
"Ok I believe you now" Max finally said, still red.

**Laura's POV:**

Can Iggy really read minds.  
Are we all getting new powers?  
Anyway I accidentally blurted out "Guys, I can now shape-shift, create things from anything and I have 2 word magic"  
All eyes adverted to me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gasman's POV:**

When Laura said that everyone's eyes went to her. Except me.  
I looked over the sand and into the ocean. I saw the fish that were underwater and saw the coral rocks.  
I saw the fish clearly under the water.  
OH-MY-LORD!  
I have X-Ray vision.  
"Every one, I have X-Ray vision" I exclaimed.  
Max and Laura's hands instantly went to their breasts.  
Hahaha, I'm not gonna look there.  
I'm only 8 or 9.  
I'm not those gay people that rape girls.  
I shook my head at them and they lowered their hands. But they were still hesitant.  
"Cool Gazzy, I wish I could have X-Ray vision. Than I could hmmm" Nudge started than fell into thinking.

**Nudge's POV:**

Geez, Everyone is getting new powers except me. Why me.  
Touched the sand and saw what happened last. People were camping on it. Hmm nothing bad.  
My hand suddenly turned to sand. Then my legs and torso and than the rest of me.  
What the heck.  
I still felt in one piece.  
Angel saw me fall to sand and yelled "Nudge turned to sand".  
All heads turned to the ground.  
I wanted to be skin and flesh again.  
The sand grains that separated me built back together and I was normal again.  
ZOMG, I can turn into my surroundings.  
Haha, now I have a new power.

**Laura's POV:**

Weird. Now Nudge and Gazzy had a new power.  
Maybe were all adapting new powers.  
Now there is only Max, Fang and Angel to adapt their powers.  
I'm just scared thinking what their gonna get.


	13. Chapter 13

**Laura's POV:**

I think the Flock is adapting new powers when someone else does.  
I sat down next to Iggy and held his hand.  
The 4 dragons started glowing again.  
What is going on.

**Angels POV:**

Wow, everyone is getting a power now.  
Hmm, Laura and Iggy have dragons on their arms and their glowing.  
I seeped into Iggy's mind.  
_Oh God, the dragons are glowing again_ Iggy thought.  
What is happening to everyone?  
Owwww.  
My hands hurt!  
Sand started shooting from them.  
"Agh" I yelled, as sand sprayed everywhere.  
Ohh, this must be a new power.  
Ha, I can shoot anything from my hand.  
Woop!  
"Everyone, I can shoot stuff from my hand" I yelled.  
Their mouths dropped.

**Iggy's POV:**

Every time the dragons glow someone gets a new power.  
Strange.


	14. Chapter 14

**Max's POV:**

Holy (Insert Swear Word Of Choice).  
This day is getting even stranger.  
From our usual type, but, you know what I mean.  
But, now everyone is getting a power.  
I wonder why?

**Iggy's POV:**

Oh.  
Now I get all of this.  
When Laura and I are close together the dragons glow.  
When the dragons glow, someone gets a new power.  
I went into Laura's mind and this is what she said  
_When Iggy and I are close together the dragons glow.  
When the dragons glow, someone gets a new power  
I wonder if Iggy has figured it out yet?_  
Now she's silent in her mind.

**Laura's POV:**

I went to sit next to Iggy again.  
The dragons began glowing again.

**Fang's POV:**

I walked into the bush with Max.  
Something was up with her.  
"Max? Whats wrong?" I asked, trying not to show worry.  
"A lot of things actually, we haven't eaten in a while. You don't talk to me. And everyone is getting powers" Max said.  
"Does that help" She added.  
"No, not really, but this will" I said as I leaned in. She did to, our lips touched.  
Laura saw us and turned a few trees into a house with a bed.  
We looked surprised and she nodded at the house.  
I picked Max up and carried her in the house kissing her.  
I started falling probably from kissing to much and we were 2 meters from the bed.  
Suddenly it moved towards us.  
Uh, that was me.  
Cool, I can move stuff.  
I can tell the others later.  
Max is all the one I want right now.

**Laura's POV:**

I made a house for Max and Fang so they could have their alone time.  
Hehehehe.  
I concentrated and turned some other trees into a two-story house with bedrooms for everyone.  
It had a kitchen, 3 bathrooms and a lounge room with a TV.  
Cool, with my powers I am unbeatable.  
I gathered everyone and we walked into the house.  
We sat at the table and I said  
"Five Turkeys, Six Casseroles, Fifteen Hot-dogs, Twenty Potatoes"  
They all appeared on the table.  
"Cutlery, Plates, Water" I added. Using one word magic this time.  
They all looked at me and I nodded, they dug into the food.  
Max and Fang came back later, their eyes looking hungrily at each other.  
"Redo Food" I said.  
The food from earlier came back on the table.  
They sat at the table and started eating.  
I rounded the others up and told them to go to bed.  
We stacked fists and went to our rooms.  
I got into my room that was red and white.  
Iggy was in it?  
"Hey" I said lamely.  
"Hey, and uh thanks for making the house" Iggy answered.  
"No problem, and why are you in my room?" I said.  
"Can I sleep with you please?" Iggy said, trying to do Bambi eyes. It does work.  
"Ok" I finally gave in.  
Iggy grinned.  
I hopped in bed and Iggy snuggled up beside me.  
He put his arm around me and nuzzled his nose into the back of my neck saying  
"I love you"  
I turned around and said "I love you to Iggy"  
I kissed him lightly and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Max's POV:**

I woke up in the morning and walked across the hall to Fang's room.  
He was already awake, with the TV on.  
He saw me and motioned me to lie down next to him.  
I shuffled across the room and lied down next to him.  
Fang put his arm around my shoulders and leaned in and started kissing me.  
He got on top and put his other arm around my waist.  
Then he squeezed me lightly around my waist and pulled me closer.  
He started tugging at my buttons on my shirt, while still kissing me.  
_Don't go to far, Max_ The Voice said.  
_Screw you Voice, I'm enjoying myself_ I thought hard back.  
I heard the Voice sigh.  
Once Fang finished with my shirt he started with my pants.  
I rolled my eyes up and thought  
_Oh God, this feels so good_  
_MAX! What are you and Fang doing_ Iggy suddenly thought to me.  
_None of you beeswax_ I mentally yelled back.  
I heard Iggy groan from his room.  
I kissed Fang even harder.  
He had already gotten his shirt and pants off and now we were rolling on the bed.  
Things kinda got outer hand.  
I hoped this didn't make me pregnant.

**Iggy's POV:**

Oh Mi God.  
I just read Max's thoughts.  
I wonder what she thought was so good.  
Laura was still asleep in my arms and I hoped I didn't wake her up.  
I slipped out of the bed and went to Gazzy's room.  
"Yo Gaz, can you show me what Max and Fang are doing" I asked.  
"Sure" Gazzy answered.  
Gazzy's eyes went white and I could see through the wall into Fang's room.  
Ohh God.  
They were rolling on the bed. KISSING!  
THEY WERE HAVING "IT"!  
Gazzy's eyes went wide and the wall went back to normal.  
"Oh, now I see why Max thought things were so good" I said.  
Gasman's face was whiter then his eyes.  
"Holy (Insert SwearWord Of Choice)" Gazzy said.  
I gave him the look that said, tell no one.  
He nodded and I slipped out of the room.  
I walked back into the room Laura and I were sleeping.

**Laura's POV:**

I woke up to see Iggy already awake.  
"What's wrong" I asked.  
"Well, I read Max's thoughts and she thought that something felt so good. I decided to check it out and went to Gazzy's room. I asked him to show me what Fang and Max were doing. They were doing "It". They were rolling and stuff so I just went back to here" Iggy said.  
My mouth dropped.  
OMG!  
That can't really....be....doing.......IT!  
Their bloody 14.  
Die old, have "It" when your younger" Iggy said.  
I cracked up at that.  
But Iggy looked at me with humongous cow eyes.  
Uh Oh.  
No he doesn't want to do "It" as well can't he.


	16. Chapter 16

**Max's POV:**

I can't believe Fang and I did "It".  
I bet it wont be long until Angel or Iggy finds out.  
Fang and I were puffing and panting because we had done "It" for like 1 hour and a half. Not that I timed it.  
I was really scared if I was pregnant. Because what would I do with a child. Or two.  
Suddenly time stopped.  
What the hell?  
Fang was frozen in place.  
I waved my hand in front of him, he was frozen still.  
Geez, what am I going to do now when the world is frozen.  
At that moment, time had unfrozen itself.  
Ohhhh, Yer.  
I have a new power now.  
I must control time.

**Laura's POV:**

Iggy was still making the cow eyes at me.  
"You know how I said "Die old, Do "It" younger" I meant that as us, that we should do "It" " Iggy said.  
My eyes went huge, huger then the cow ones Iggy were making.  
Maybe....Hmmm.....If Max and Fang did it.  
Maybe I could have a try.  
I made my bed into a king sized one and Iggy saw what I was doing.  
He grinned.  
I turned a piece of lint into a door sign saying "Very Very Busy, So Leave Us Alone".  
Ha.  
Iggy's eyes widened and he took the door sign and put it on the other side of the door.  
I said "Bolt" to the door and the door bolted shut.  
"Power Cloak" I added, that means no power can see us, hear us, or even hurt us.  
Iggy came to me and slid my nightgown down.  
He was already in his boxers so I didn't have to do much.  
We started kissing and got on the bed.  
My fingers were knotted in his hair.  
He was on top of me and my legs wrapped around his waist.  
While he was kissing my neck and I was nibbling on his ear.  
I rolled him so I was on top of him.  
He put his arms around my waist and squeezed me against him.  
We started kissing lips again.  
Our heads moving this way and that so we could kiss even more.  
_I am enjoying this so much_  
Iggy smiled while kissing.  
Anyway, this day was the best of my life.

**Gasman's POV:**

I keep hearing bumping noises from Laura's room.  
I did a quick check on everyone else in the house.  
Nudge and Angel were listening to an IPod that got Nudge.  
Max and Fang were lying on the bed, not doing "It" anymore.  
I tried looking into Laura's room.  
But I couldn't see anything.  
Hmmm.  
I walked out of my room and across the hall to Laura's room.  
There was a sign on the door saying "Very Very Busy, So Leave Us Alone"  
I will.

**Angel's POV:**

I did a thought check on everyone.  
Max and Fang were the same as always. They were thinking about eachother.  
Gazzy was wondering why he can't see into Laura's room.  
Nudge was singing Tricky Angel by Natasha Bedingfield.  
I tried going into Laura's or Iggy's mind but something was pushing me out.  
Oh well I decided to listen to what Nudge was singing.

_I like to think I know how to look out for myself  
I've got ways and means to filter wrong guys out  
When the B.S. meter is slamming into the red  
I just walk away 'cause I'm not interested_

I've never met a boy who didn't hit on me  
I did not suspect reverse psychology  
You know, if you'd knocked I wouldn't have let you in  
How'd you get the code to my security system

I think some tricky angel  
Just knocked me on the head  
Made me look at you different  
Made me see some sense  
Tricky angel got me falling  
Without my consent  
And I'm so glad he did  
'cause I didn't know you were heaven sent

I was writing you off, making a huge mistake  
His intervention rescued us from fate  
I don't know how, but somehow you got me down  
You just broke into me and ignored that it wasn't allowed

Someone's being sneaky, sneaky  
'cause I'm so hard to please  
I was so picky, picky  
So cupid take the boxes for me

I think some tricky angel  
Just knocked me on the head  
Made me look at you different  
Made me see some sense  
Tricky angel got me falling

Without my consent  
And I'm so glad he did  
'cause I didn't know you were heaven sent

Under the radar  
You slipped into my heart  
You gave me a taste for  
What I didn't know that I wanted  
When I wasn't looking  
You did what I least expected  
Tiptoed in while I was sleeping  
And I'm wide awake now

I think some tricky angel  
Just knocked me on the head  
Made me look at you different  
Made me see some sense  
Tricky angel got me falling  
Without my consent  
And I'm so glad he did  
'cause I didn't know you were heaven sent

I think some tricky angel  
Just knocked me on the head  
Made me look at you different  
Made me see some sense  
Tricky angel got me falling  
Without my consent  
And I'm so glad he did  
'cause I didn't know you were heaven sent

Tricky angel got me falling  
And I'm so glad he did

The song ended and I was falling asleep.  
I'm such a Tricky Angel when I want to be.


	17. Chapter 17

_Iggy's POV:_

Hahaha.  
Laura was enjoying it.  
We just finished doing "It" and now we were just touching each other.  
I turned on the TV by reaching over the bed to the bedside table.  
Woah, this bed was sooooooooooooooooo long, I hade to shuffle over.  
Angel was just singing this song that Nudge was singing.  
Oh, that is a cool song.  
I think that Tricky Angel is Laura.  
She stole my heart.  
Awwww.  
Laura snuggled into my chest and I absently stroked her hair.  
She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and said "We should do this more"  
"Hehehehe. We could, only if you want" I answered. A smug smile stuck to my face.  
She frowned and cracked up laughing and said "I want to" well she didn't say it, she said it pretty loud.  
Oh well.  
I told her "Com'on we should get out of here before the bed grows fungi by us"  
She nodded and we got out.  
She pulled her undergarments back on and then nightgown.  
I still hadn't dressed so I was fully naked.  
Opps.  
Laura was staring up and down at me with a smile on her face.  
I gestured to her as if saying "Now your turn"  
She lost her smile and shook her head.  
If she didn't do it I would.  
I walked over to her and slide her nightgown back down and unclipped her bra.  
The I looked up and down her body.  
She had curves and all of that stuff.  
I went in to hug her, hahahaha.  
Yep, we hugged naked against naked.  
Mua hahahahaha.  
Kidding.  
But we were naked.  
We pulled our clothes back on and walked out of the door.  
Laura put a finger up, I'll wait.  
A minuet after that she came out again with, a really short flowing dress that was a light crystal blue. She had her hair brushed and the ends curled while the rest was straight.  
"Do you want to go somewhere today" Laura said.  
"Hell yer" I said.  
Once I walked into the room the window shattered


	18. Chapter 18

**Fang's POV:**

I was taken away and bounded tightly. I was taken away by a truck. I saw a flash of black hair and I closed my eyes.

**Max's POV:**

I opened my eyes to see Fang there. The shatter of glass scared me.

"Max, can we do it again. Please?" he asked


	19. Chapter 19

**Fang's POV:**

I got thrown out of the truck and pushed towards a door.  
It was a huge building so now I was sure to know where I was.  
The School.  
A sickly sweet scent took over me and I fell into a sleep.

**Max's POV:**

Now how the heck am I going to find Fang.  
I know this isn't him.  
He barley uses his please or thank you's.  
Instead of just telling the Flock now.  
I'm going to do a test.  
"Ok, but just for tonight" I said.  
His eyes filled with a un-Fangish hope.  
I walked up to him, I leaned in.  
He looked surprised.  
He leaned in to.  
We kissed.  
Jesus, he kisses just like Fang.  
But something was different about him.  
I turned my wrists and stopped time.  
The Fang 2 froze in mid kiss.  
He had his eyes closed tight.  
He wasn't enjoying it.  
Fang always had his eyes closed lightly, meaning that he was enjoying himself.  
I opened the Fang 2's eyes and saw something.  
There was a red and blue color in his eyes.  
His skin was a slightly darker tone then it normally is.  
And he wasn't wearing the same kind of pants he normally does.  
Oh dear.  
I stopped the whole world.  
The birds that were near by stopped singing.  
I flew out of the window.  
Ouch, it's pretty hard when it's frozen.  
Anyway I speeded my way towards my Fang.  
I was sniffing the ground, I scented Fang.  
I don't know how but I finally came to this huge building.  
There I saw Fang eyes closed.  
I rushed my way towards him.  
He was blacked out.  
I picked him up and speeded my way back towards home.  
I laid him on the bed and turned to Fang 2.  
He was nowhere to be seen.  
Where was he.  
I didn't really care much after that because I was worried about Fang.  
I went into Laura's room.  
Iggy was in there staring at Laura.  
I unfroze Iggy.  
I said quickly "I found Fang, he's hurt" Fang was.  
Fang turned out to have one leg broken and his two arms.  
Iggy saw and put his hands on Fangs chest.  
I unfroze time to see what was going to happen.  
Fang was taking in sharp intake of breaths.  
Iggy closed his eyes and concentrated.  
His whole body went to a white glowing color.  
I heard bones snapping and Fang drew in a quick breath.  
Iggy collapsed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Max's POV:**

I rushed over to Iggy.  
He was breathing very slowing and shivering.  
I took him over and laid him next to Fang.  
Fang sat up a felt his arms and legs.  
He smiled and saw me.  
He got out of bed and saw Iggy there.  
I whispered to him "Iggy cured you and fell".  
I looked sad.  
I took him downstairs with me hand in hand.  
We sat on the couch and turned on the TV.  
Fang got off the couch and turned to me, on one knee.  
He said "Max, I love you and I don't want to lose you ever. I love you with my life and soul and I hope that you will never leave. I will care for you and nourish you in bad times. You have nearly lost me again so if you answer me now you will never lose me again. I love you so much for me to ask. Will you marry me?"  
I was in tears.  
Beyond those tears my heart was saying "Yes, yes, yes"  
While my mind was saying "No No, remember the Voice"  
I decided to go with my heart.  
I finally said "Yes, I will be your wife"  
I smiled and hopped up to his feet.  
He kissed me and I said "Your gonna be my husband"  
We started dancing.  
He got a gold ring and slipped it on my finger.  
It fitted perfectly.  
We started dancing again.  
I was so happy that I could dance forever.

**Laura's POV:**

I felt time freeze and Max come into the room sometime later.  
Iggy became unfrozen.  
Time unfroze again.  
I went to find Iggy.  
I saw Max and Fang walking down the stairs behind me.  
I walked into Max's room and saw Iggy on the bed.  
He heard me and bolted up and waved for me to come over.  
I gave him a peck on the lips and he rubbed his arms down my leg and up again.  
We walked downstairs to Max and Fang dancing.


End file.
